


Duck Hunt

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Getting Together, Grilled Cheese, M/M, Roommates, geralt cooks, jaskier does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: And they were roommates. OH GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES.Geralt & Jaskier are roommates. That's all. Nothing complicated. Just two dudes, sharing space, stuffing their cold toes underneath the other, making the other meals... NOTHING COMPLICATED, nothing to see here folks, everything is fine and normal and Geralt definitely doesn't panic over feelings...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Duck Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



> Prompt fill for JaskiersWolf for my 100 followers celebration over on Tumblr: Stina!! 💖 Congrats on the followers!! Can I maybe have some They Were Roomates? With Geraskier 🥺 You're amazing!!
> 
> This is my 4th prompt for the party. Thanks Wolfie, I adore you!

Geralt was playing Duck Hunt on the old school Nintendo, hunched forward on the couch.

“Good pup, gather those ducks for papa.”

Jaskier snorted from the other end of the couch. He was scrunched down against the arm of the couch, toes stuck under Geralt’s leg, reading a book.

“I love that we have an xbox, but here you are, playing on a system where the tech support is ‘did you blow on the cartridge?’”

“Hey, it’s a classic, don’t knock it.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” Jaskier pushed his feet further under Geralt.

“Hey.”

“My feet are cold. So unless you want to turn up the heat…”

“Too expensive” Geralt grumbled, still intent on the screen.

“Right. So quit yer bitchin.”

Geralt finished a round of Duck Hunt, then reached behind him to grab the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it at Jaskier. It landed on his head and he yelped.

“Hey!”

“Said you were cold” Geralt said, focused back on his game. Jaskier yanked the blanket down off his head with a frown and tossed it over his knees.

“Aren’t you bored of that yet?” Jaskier asked.

“No.”

“You just keep doing the same thing. Shoot gun. Same ducks. Same dog.”

“Mmm.”

“What are you having for lunch?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow without turning his head.

“Is that your way of asking me to make your lunch?”

“Was just curious” Jaskier replied petulantly.

“Gimme a few minutes. I’ll make us grilled cheese with the prosciutto and provolone.”

Jaskier’s face lit up.

“Best roommate ever! I love you Geralt!”

Geralt grunted in response.

“You love my food. You’d die of malnutrition on your own.”

“I can feed myself.”

“Noodle bowl every night and poptart every morning doesn’t really constitute feeding yourself.” He finished another round and put the controller down, turning to Jaskier. “And how do you function on all that caffeine? You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“I don’t have a problem, I can stop at any time.” Jaskier picked his mug up off the coffee table and sipped his mix of instant coffee and hot chocolate.

“Your blood’s probably half coffee.”

“Yes. Lifeblood. You’re catching on.”

“Can’t believe you use that instant crap, we have a great bodum filter.”

“Which you yell at me for not cleaning.”

“Well…”

“Instant is no fuss, no muss! Didn’t you say something about sandwiches?”

Geralt grunted and went to the the kitchen. Jaskier read his book as Geralt cooked. Or at least, he kept holding his book while he watched his roommate’s back as he cut things and put the sandwiches together. The muscles in his back moving, those broad shoulders and thick arms as he reached across the counter…

“Jask.”

“Hmm? Whu?”

“I asked if you wanted to watch something with lunch?”

“Oh! Yes! Sure.” He put his book down and grabbed the remote.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Maybe…”

“Not a nature show” Jaskier groaned, “it’s too early.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and turned to flip the sandwiches.

“Fine. Not one of your Kdramas or kid’s shows.”

“Just because it’s _animated_ doesn’t mean it’s for children. Do not let children watch Bojack Horseman. They’ll probably send the cops round.”

“Hmm.” Geralt plated the sandwiches and came back to the couch, handing Jaskier a plate.

“HOT. Don’t touch it yet.”

“I’m not a child!”

“Hmm.”

“Community?”

“Sure.”

Jaskier started the show and tossed the remote onto the coffee table, then picked up his sandwich.

“Ahh! Hot!” He dropped it back onto his plate.

“I told you.”

Jaskier pulled a face at him. He set his plate down, tossed the blanket over their legs, and grabbed his plate back up. A few minutes later he took a careful nibble of his sandwich. Satisfied that it was safe to eat, he took a bigger bite.

“Ah! If sill ‘ot!”

Geralt rolled his eyes. Jaskier huffed breaths out around the bite of food in his mouth until it was cool enough to chew and swallow.

“You never learn.”

“Burnt my tongue!!”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

They both froze and stared at each, then started turning red, Jaskier’s cheeks and the tips of Geralt’s ears.

“I mean… uh, I’ll get you a drink. Should have brought drinks.” Geralt tossed the blanket off his legs, set his plate on the table and bolted from the room. Jaskier dragged a hand over his face. Just the thought of kissing him had sent Geralt fleeing from the room. He really had to get over his inconvenient crush on his horribly attractive, sweet, wonderful cook roommate. He groaned. Then he heard the apartment door open and shut. He frowned.

“Geralt?” Silence.

“Geralt?” He called louder, setting his plate down beside Geralt’s and throwing the blanket aside. There was still no answer. He glanced to the empty kitchen, then jogged to the door, where Geralt’s boots were conspicuously missing. He shoved his sneakers on and rushed out the door. He could hear footsteps thudding down the stairs and hurried after them.

“Geralt?” The footsteps paused, then started again at a quicker pace. “Geralt!” He ran down the stairs and caught up near the bottom, grabbing Geralt’s arm.

“Where are you _going_?”

“Uh” Geralt cleared his throat, “to… to get drinks.” He looked distressed. Jaskier grimaced.

“But we have drinks at home? We went shopping yesterday…”

Geralt looked miserable and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What’s going on, Geralt? Talk to me. You just made us lunch then ran out without having a bite.”

“Jask… I just…” he tugged his arm half-heartedly against Jaskier’s grip, but Jaskier held on. Geralt’s breaths were uneven.

“Please, Jaskier.”

“ _What_ , Geralt? I know you were only joking. I’m not going to make things weird. Ok? Can we just… go eat lunch?”

Geralt stared at him silently, brow furrowed, working his jaw.

“Joking. Right.”

They both sighed, then locked eyes. Jaskier bit his lip, and Geralt’s gaze was drawn down.

“Unless…” Jaskier started, taking a step forwards.

“Unless?” Geralt rasped out, glancing up to his eyes, then back to his lip.

“Unless you… want to…”

“Want to…”

“Kiss it better,” Jaskier whispered, shuffling a bit closer.

“Mmm.” Geralt set a hand tentatively on Jaskier’s hip, and when Jaskier leaned in, he tightened his grip, reaching his other hand up to cup Jaskier’s jaw. His thumb brushed along Jaskier’s cheek, and Jaskier’s breath caught. “May I?” Geralt asked.

“Please” Jaskier breathed. Geralt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Jaskier whined. Geralt chuckled and kissed him again, deepening the kiss this time. When they pulled back for a breath they leaned their foreheads together.

“So,” Geralt rumbled, “lunch?”

“Lunch can wait,” Jaskier said, “I’ve been waiting _far_ too long for this.” He leaned back in to devour his roommates lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
